


Amor inesperado

by lenayuri



Series: If wishes came true (SH gifts) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Party, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Romance, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slow Romance, Unresolved Tension, bisexual!John
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tropieza con un desconocido de camino a la fiesta navideña de Mike y aunque quisiera, sabe que las posibilidades de volver a verlo son nulas. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que ese mismo desconocido se encuentra en la fiesta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> ~~Dafuq con el título~~ Así que... nos pasamos el canon por el arco del triunfo(?) y hacemos lo que queremos. Este three-shot es para mi linda **Maye Malfter** , a quien me tocó regalarle fanfic en el [Santa Secreto '14 del JohnlockFest en tumblr](http://johnlockfest-espanol.tumblr.com).
> 
> El prompt fue:
>
>>  
>> 
>> _En vez de conocerse a finales de enero de 2010, Sherlock y John se conocen en la fiesta navideña anual de los Stamford, en la nochebuena de 2009 ¿Qué pensará el uno del otro? ¿Llegarán igualmente a ser compañeros de piso? ¿O serán algo más?_  
> 

Cuando John despertó esa mañana lo último que se imaginó fue que recibiría un mensaje en su blog; mucho menos que el remitente fuese de la última persona que creyó lo recordaría durante todos esos años.

Mike Stamford y él habían sido compañeros en la universidad, pero habían perdido contacto cuando se enlistó en el ejército. Además, no hacía mucho tiempo que regresó de la guerra y había mantenido el contacto con el exterior, con sus antiguos compañeros o conocidos, al mínimo, así que el mensaje de Mike – sobre todo el contenido de éste – le habían conmocionado.

John leyó una y otra vez el mensaje, y mientras paseaba por su pequeño apartamento trató de comprender exactamente el por qué Mike le estaba invitando a algo sumamente deprimente para él. Y es que él no estaba para fiestas, mucho menos para una con motivo navideño.

Sin embargo, cada vez que su mirada se posaba en las líneas que Mike dejó para él, casi palpando su emoción en cada palabra, no podía dejar de sentir un poco tentación a decir que sí asistiría. Sentía la esperanza de que su vida tal vez mejoraría si trataba, como Ella había dicho varias veces, de avanzar y dejar el pasado – la _guerra_ – atrás.

Pero era tan difícil.

Sin quererlo, la mirada de John se movió nuevamente al mensaje de Mike.

> _¡Hola John! (Espero que seas el John Watson que conozco, sino, lamento mucho la confusión)_
> 
> _¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que te dispararon en el campo; espero que estés bien. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Yo soy profesor en San Bart, ¿lo recuerdas? Sí. Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo mucho a nuestros profesores de aquél entonces; a veces me dan ganas de… bueno, ya te imaginarás. Mis alumnos son unos pequeños monstruos._
> 
> _En fin. Este mensaje no es sólo para saber cómo has estado (aunque sí me interesa, ya sabes, siempre es bueno saber si tus amigos regresaron del campo sanos y salvos. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir), también es para invitarte a una pequeña reunión que celebraré en mi casa (es la misma dirección de siempre; si no la recuerdas, podría ir por ti, o te la envío a tu móvil, lo que se te haga más sencillo) este sábado, a partir de las 7 de la noche. Ojalá puedas ir – al menos para distraerte un momento._
> 
> _Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ti, ponernos al día, ya sabes._
> 
> _Espero poder contar con tu presencia y cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame o algo así. Qué bueno que regresaste, John. Bienvenido._
> 
> _Dr. Mike Stamford. (XXX-XXX-XXXXX)_

John suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana y sonrió sin siquiera proponérselo. Mike no había cambiado mucho, al parecer.

Sintiendo su negativa flaquear, John decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a la invitación de Mike y aceptó. Tal vez era una señal de que debía ir y divertirse, y aunque esperaba que esa reunión terminara en algo positivo para él, no dejó que su emoción gobernara su cuerpo ni su mente. ¡Había estado en la guerra, por dios! Tenía más control que eso. Sin embargo, también aceptó que estaba emocionado; más de lo que había estado en años.

Tal vez Ella tenía razón y ya era momento de avanzar.

.

El sábado no llegó tan rápido como a John le hubiese gustado. Había pasado los días desde que recibió la invitación hasta el día de la fiesta sopesando los pros y los contras de ir; tal vez podría negarse, inventar alguna excusa para no ir y quedarse en su apartamento… a John no le gustaba cuando su mente jugaba con él. Era como si sus pensamientos oscilaran de un extremo al otro, siempre al límite de su cordura.

Era aterrador.

A las seis de la tarde, John salió de su apartamento decidido a divertirse y olvidarse de sus problemas e inseguridades. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo a una cuadra de la casa de Mike, John se congeló.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Su mente era un hervidero de dudas y preocupaciones que para cualquiera eran absurdas, pero para él eran inquietudes demasiado reales. Él, un ex médico del ejército que estaba incapacitado gracias a una estúpida bala, yendo a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie excepto a un ex compañero de carrera al que no había visto en años, llegando como si fuesen viejos amigos.

_¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!?_

John estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, cuando chocó con otro cuerpo.

—¡Lo lamento!— su disculpa salió apresurada cuando sintió que la otra persona perdía el equilibrio. Olvidándose de su propia inmovilidad debido a su pierna y bastón, trató de ayudarle a sostenerse alcanzando el brazo del desconocido para que no cayera debido al impulso.

Cuando John levantó la vista, se encontró con un hombre alto de pómulos elegantes y regia figura; John no iba a negarlo, el desconocido era atractivo.

Y entonces, habló —No hay problema— y con una breve inclinación, se retiró, dejando a John a mitad de la acera con un delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al escuchar su rico tono de barítono. Sintió su cuello caliente y supo que se estaba sonrojando.  _Enfócate, John_ , reprendió su mente,  _fue sólo un encuentro casual con un total desconocido sin nada interesante salvo su voz y su figura y su... ¡basta! ¡Suenas como Harry tras su primer beso en secundaria!_ _  
_

_No. No, no, no._ John movió su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de borrar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder, lo que su cuerpo acababa de experimentar por ese brevísimo encuentro casual.  _¡No tienes un maldito flechazo, John Watson!_  

Y tras unos minutos suspiró derrotado, se agachó para recoger su bastón y se encaminó a la casa de Mike. Tal vez podría divertirse y olvidarse del desconocido del que _obviamente no_ tenía un flechazo.

.

—¡John!— el tono jocoso de Mike fue lo primero que lo recibió en la entrada, seguido de un firme apretón de manos y una sonrisa amistosa que John trató de responder con el mismo gesto – el cual salió más como una mueca que una sonrisa – y procedió a acompañar a Mike a la sala de estar.

John realmente se alegraba de ver a Mike, y aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba, estaba comenzando a divertirse. Sin embargo, el problema con su bastón y su nulo contacto con civiles (había convivido por años con soldados, desde luego) aumentaron mucho su incapacidad para sentirse cómodo en aquel sitio lleno de gente.

A veces se sentía tan abrumado con tanta gente alrededor que quería correr y no mirar atrás. No obstante, en otras ocasiones John anhelaba el contacto humano, la interacción con alguien más; alguien interesante al que no le importase sus incapacidades, sino él. John quería pensar que no pedía mucho, pero en su condición, sus esperanzas eran mínimas, sino es que nulas.

Cuando John sintió un golpecito en su hombro, se encontró con Mike y un par de bebidas en la mano. Aceptó la suya y Mike se sentó frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?— John no quería sonar grosero, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Mike que _no quería_ hablar de ello en ese momento. A pesar de lo que había decidido, hablar de la guerra era un tema delicado para él; el dolor aún era palpable, y no sólo por sus heridas.

—Bien— optó por responder neutralmente. La bebida en su mano era calmante, el frío le ayudaba a concentrarse y a no perderse en las profundidades de su miseria.

—Me alegro, John— el médico suspiró con un poco de exasperación ante la sonrisa de Mike. ¿Es que no se cansaba de sonreír?

El silencio que los acompañó por los siguientes segundos fue extraño. No era incómodo, pero era extraño. Como si Mike quisiera decirle algo a John pero tratase de esperar el momento indicado para hacerlo.

 _Qué raro_.

Una conmoción tras de John terminó con la breve calma entre ambos. Mike se levantó para ir a ver y John casi pudo jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo expectante en su mirada. John se encogió de hombros, giró sobre su eje y sin querer entrometerse demasiado, trató de investigar qué había causado el alboroto.

Su mirada, como si fuese un imán, se movió directamente hacia un hombre alto, con gabardina. Pero fueron sus rizos los que le indicaron que ese _alguien_ era su desconocido de hace una hora. John tragó con un poco de dificultad cuando su mirada paseó, sin pretenderlo, por la espalda del extraño y por sus largas piernas. Había tenido pocos segundos para admirarlo antes, pero ahora podía hacerlo _casi_ sin arrepentimiento.

Eso, hasta que el desconocido dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mirada.

John sintió que era tragado por un abismo. Su mirada era pesada pero no incómoda; era sabia y firme, y John se sintió desnudo frente a él. Era como si su mirada desmembrara cada uno de sus secretos, miedos y debilidades y los analizara como un niño curioso ante un insecto. Su alma y corazón había sido expuesto ante esos hipnotizantes ojos y John no se arrepentía de haber caído en su trampa.

Como una polilla a la luz.

Tras un par de minutos, que John sintió como una eternidad, Mike se acercó al desconocido por la derecha. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y el desconocido volvió su atención de nuevo a John, quien sintió que se sonrojaba y desvió la mirada, concentrándose en su bebida que ahora era más agua que alcohol.

John se aventuró a mirar de reojo al desconocido, encontrándose con que ni él ni Mike se encontraban en el sitio donde anteriormente estaban de pie, y suspiró. Había tenido la intención de preguntarle a Mike quién era el desconocido que obviamente era un conocido de Mike, el que le había parecido interesante y que le llamaba como las abejas a la miel. Era desconcertante para él que siempre había preferido a las mujeres antes que a los hombres, aunque no por ello despreciaba a un hombre atractivo cuando lo veía, sentir ese _algo_ – esa conexión con ese hombre con el que sólo había compartido una disculpa, un choque en la calle y una mirada.

 _Pero qué mirada_ , su mente proporcionó con un tono socarrón.

John decidió que ya era hora de irse, por lo que dejó su bebida en la barra donde había estado recargado y comenzó a buscar a su anfitrión.

Dicho anfitrión quien estaba justo detrás de John acompañado del desconocido, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada totalmente angelical que no engañaba a nadie. Bueno, excepto a John.

Tal vez sólo a John.

—Ah, John. Quiero presentarte a un amigo…— Mike se movió entonces, permitiéndole a John apreciar por primera vez y de forma correcta, al desconocido.

—¿Afganistán o Irak?— unos segundos después la voz de barítono se escuchó, alto y claro, como si hubiese gritado. Su voz le provocó un escalofrío, pero cuando su mente captó la pregunta que salió de su boca, John sintió su corazón saltar. _¿Cómo había-?_

—¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿Afganistán o Irak?— el hombre repitió con un ligero cambio en su tono; era como si no le gustase repetirse, como si le diera a entender a John que estaba siendo estúpido al responder algo que _obviamente_ había escuchado correctamente.

—Afganistán. ¿Cómo…— John se enfocó en Mike con una mirada acusadora en sus ojos, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Yo no le dije nada— le aseguró con una sonrisa —Él es así.

Y entonces, de la nada, el desconocido comenzó a recitarle su vida como si ésta estuviese tatuada en su frente. John no sabía, ni le importaba, si tenía la boca abierta. Cada acierto que el hombre soltaba era verdaderamente…

—Impresionante— suspiró John, deteniendo al hombre de su diatriba sobre cómo su cojera era psicosomática y no física. El hombre frunció el ceño y se centró en John, pero esta vez, fue con una nueva luz en su mirada. Era como si acabara de descubrir al _verdadero_ John Watson.

Con un ligero respingo en sus labios, respondió —No es lo que suelen decirme— y a pesar de que su tono era plano, John pudo notar un leve atisbo de dolor cuando lo dijo.

—¿Y qué suelen decirte?

—Vete a la mierda— el desconocido sonrió y John respondió, esta vez con algo más que una mueca incómoda. Porque fue en ese momento en el que comprendió que ese desconocido, del que no sabía absolutamente nada, pero él en cambio sabía todo de él con sólo echarle un vistazo, era más parecido a él de lo que creía posible.

Ambos estaban solos, viviendo en un mundo lleno de gente pero que ésta no le importaba ver a sus _yo_ verdaderos, quedándose sólo en el exterior. En el excéntrico genio (porque para John eso era su desconocido) que sacaba deducciones con tan solo un vistazo al cuello de una camisa, o al pobre soldado que acababa de regresar de la guerra debido a una herida de bala, lo que para todos era sinónimo de invalidez.

John se sintió tan identificado, que no sabía cómo pedirle que se quedara. O que lo llevara con él.

El desconocido recibió un mensaje de texto, sonrió (y John quedó embelesado por la emoción tras el gesto) y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse de nadie. John sólo pudo observar el movimiento de su gabardina al girar antes de encarar a Mike, quien se disculpó con un gesto de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

John había perdido la oportunidad de, bueno, lo que sea que haya querido hacer con el desconocido, antes de que éste se esfumara entre la gente y hacia la puerta. Decidió ir por su abrigo y retirarse, disculpándose con Mike por no quedarse más tiempo para disfrutar de la cena, cuando una mano enguantada se posó en su hombro.

—Toco el violín cuando quiero pensar— soltó su desconocido de pronto, mirándole fijamente mientras hablaba —a veces no hablo, como ni duermo por días. ¿Ese sería un problema?

Perdido al tratar de entender a qué quería llegar, sólo alcanzó a responder —No, pero-

El desconocido le interrumpió —Bien, la dirección es el 221 de la Calle Baker; espero que esta _convivencia_ sea de mutuo beneficio— John ni siquiera pudo salir de su estupor antes de que el desconocido sonriera felinamente, dándole a entender con su mirada que él _sabía_ lo que John estaba sintiendo por su culpa y estaba complacido por su aprieto —Sherlock Holmes, por cierto.

—John Watson.

La mirada de Sherlock brilló con algo diferente cuando sostuvo la mano de John en un firme apretón, manteniéndolo un poco más de tiempo del necesario en un saludo _normal_ , pero John no se quejó.

—Un placer.

John no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esas palabras. Había sido un verdadero _placer_ haber conocido a Sherlock ese día y seguramente sería todo un suceso vivir con él (si es que había entendido correctamente su conversación anterior). No podía esperar a ver qué le deparaba junto a Sherlock, al que no conocía nada, pero sentía que lo conocía de siempre. Era un pensamiento absurdo, pero ya estaba cansado de seguir la lógica en toda su vida.

Esta vez, John haría lo que su corazón le indicara; y éste le ordenaba que siguiera a Sherlock Holmes hasta el final de sus días.

—Un placer, de hecho— fue lo último que escuchó John antes de ver a Sherlock irse. Y sólo por esa vez, lo dejaría ir. La próxima vez iría con él. Hasta el final de sus días.

Al fin y al cabo, John no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de sí mismo, ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo espero, de verdad, que haya sido de su agrado. Traté de visualizar un pre-encuentro y todos terminaban siendo muy parecidos al canon. Si Sherlock parece un poco fuera de sí, es debido a **:SPOILER:** No se preocupen, la versión de Sherlock vendrá pronto. ( ಠ◡ಠ )
> 
>  **Maye** , espero no haberte defraudado con este three-shot; yo sé que daba para más, pero ya sabes que soy de pocas palabras(?) ~~nunca podré escribir novelas buaaaa~~. **Comenten** , por favor. Sus comentarios alimentan a mis musas y las desdichadas andan hambrientas. ♥♥♥


End file.
